Gravity
by Angel Wings00
Summary: "It's like gravity moves, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything so her, be anything for her. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover, a friend, or a brother."
1. Phasing For The First Time

**This story is already published on Wattpad and Quotev, I thought why not share it on here. I hope you all enjoy it as much as my readers do.**

 **My OC Bradley is played by Tyler Posey**

3rd POV

Bradley was the eldest child of Sue and Harry Clearwater, much like his sister Leah he had a bit of a temper; especially towards Sam Uley and his new girlfriend Emily. . . Who happens to be his cousin. It wasn't always like that, in fact Sam had been his best friend along with Paul and Jared. One day Sam went missing, he was gone for weeks, leaving behind an upset and worried girlfriend; along with a worried Bradley. Harry kept telling his children that Sam would be find but that didn't stop them from worring any less.

Finally the day came that Sam came back, he came to the house to see Leah and Bradley. . . To see if he would imprint on his girlfriend of three years. However once the door open and he stared into her bright brown eyes he felt nothing; nothing but disappointment. However all it took was for Sam to look over his girlfriends shoulder to see the Clearwaters cousin Emily and BAM. . . . Imprinted.

Every since then Leah had grown cold to everyone but her family and as for Bradley he gave his bestfriend the cold shoulder, for not giving him a reasonable explaintion.

Over the past couple of months Bradley started to notice himself growning taller and adding at lot of upper body muscle. He would had shook it of to a growth spurt but it was happening to Paul as well. Jared had stopped hanging out with them a couple of weeks before. He to went through the same thing.

Bradley was in the livingroom flicking through the TV when his father walked in, just as he was about to greet him another body entered the room; Samual Uley. Bradley looks to his father with an angry expression upon his face "What is he doing here?" He growled out. . . . Wait. . . Growled. Both his father and Sam looked at him with wide eyes, his body shook a little at not reciving an answer "Well?" He asked once more, looking between the two.

"Son" Harry spoke up, he goes to walk closer to his eldest child but is stopped by Sam. Bradley notices this and lets out another growl "Please calm down" His father pleaded. Harry knew it would happen to one of his children since sam phased but he didn't expect it to be this early.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Bradley screams out, seeing the hurt look on his fathers face, Bradley took a sharp breath and stepped back "Dad, I'm so-" He starts only for his father to hold up his hand telling him to be silent.

"It's okay son" Harry sighs and looks to Sam, who was eying his former bestfriend. In truth Sam was happy for his friend to be in the secret. He will finally know the reason why he ended things with Leah and got with his lovely imprint.

"Why is he her-" Before he could finish Bradley bent over in pain. A loud scream escapes his mouth, moving into action, Sam rushed over to his friend. Another scream left his mouth, the pain became to much, Bradley fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. His whole body felt on fire, sweat began to pour down his face mixing with the tears that had fell from his eyes.

"We need to get him out" Harry says to Sam, his heart broke at the sight of his first born in pain, the change was going to happen. His son was becoming a protector of the tribe and there was knowing he could do to cahnge it.

Sam pulls Bradley up into his arms. Bradley tired to protest but couldn't form any words. He felt himself been placed on the ground of his backyard. Sam cringes as he hears the bones in his body begin to crack and moves, he was only minutes away from phasing.

Bradley had never felt so much pain in his life. . . . He want to give up but something in him told him that this had to happen. That this was right, all this pain was meant to be. Bradley lifts his head and looks to Sam, the man was looking at him sadly "It's okay Brad" I growled my body shook more.

"Don't call me Brad" He gritted out, that man had no right to use his nickname. He tries to push himself up only to fall back to the ground. . He felt weak. . . He was scared. Bradley took a deep breath prying to the tribes ancestors that this will be over soon.

Sam let out a breath as he saw Bradley's body curl over, another growl escaped his mouth, his body rippled. The sound of clothes ripping reached his ears and a howl pierced through the air. . . . His bestfriend had joined the pack.

Bradley had no clue what had happened but he freaked as he looked down to the ground, instead of hands he had fricking paws. . . . He thought he was going mad, he looks to Sam with wide eyes. He tired to talk but a bark left his mouth instead.

Sam chuckled at him and gave him a smile "Welcome to the pack Bradley" That's when it all clicked. All the stories his father and Billy Black had told, they were true. . . . He was a wolf.

A protector.


	2. Life As A Wolf

I was a little freaked out at first, I just couldn't process the fact that I could turn into a wolf. I freaked out even more once I learnt that my former bestfriend was one, along with Paul, Jared and Embry.

It took me a whole week to come to terms with what I was. I was told that I accepted it quicker then anyone else did in the pack. I mean Sam spend two weeks in the woods alone, he even told me he eat a few deers raw.

Paul doesn't like being a wolf, the only part he does like about it is the muscle we gain. The man whore has a new lass every other day since the change.

Embry has been more worried about the fact that his father is from the tribe to worry much about shifting. I've seen his mind wander to the possibility of having a sibling or siblings. I can honestly say I would bet my money on him being Sam's brother but I keep them thoughts to myself.

Jared on the hand didn't accept his change until a couple of days ago. He had imprinted on Kim, she was a lovely girl that I use to go to school with. I think she always had a crush on Jared and got lucky to be his soul mate.

After learning about imprinting, I felt bad at the way I treated Sam and Emily. My sweet dear cousin forgave me straight away, I didn't even get to say sorry before she pulled me into a hug saying she understood. It was plain awkward apologizing to Sam, in the end we just gave each a pat on the back, he too understood my actions towards them.

Still doesn't mean that I don't feel bad about it.

My parents are proud of me. My mother worries a lot at night when it's my turn to patrol. My father always tells her that I'm not alone and I have the pack as back up.

I have to keep a little distances away from my sibling, with me being a new wolf any little thing could sent me over the edge. And with the way Leah is these days I have to be careful. My dear sister isn't too happy with me hanging out with Sam again. Once she found out she called me a traitor and locked me out of the house. Knowing that she needed time I shifted and ran to Sam's house and stayed the night.

My baby bro stared at me for a while. I could tell he knew something was up, he was a smart kid. However he just ignored it and continue on as normal. I doubt it would be long till he shifts. I know he is on the list as is Jacob Black, Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller.

I have to say I enjoy the patrols. I love the feel of the wind brushing through my red fur, my claws digging into the ground as I sprint across the forest in sign of any unwanted guests. Our sense of smell and hearing are heightened with is great. . . . Well sometimes. Not when you can hear your parents getting it on. Talk about embarrassing. It's hard to face them the next day my excuse to avoid them is to say I have patrol; instead I end up at Sam's or Embry's.

I have begun to like being in a pack, my brothers are there for each other no matter what. I love play fighting with Paul, he is a great match. Out of us all me and Paul would be the main fighters as our wolves are bigger build. Paul has silver fur with a hint of black sprinkled across his back. Sam is fully black and is bigger then us both with the same muscle mass. Jared is copper blown and is a little smaller then me and paul but is a little faster. Embry is white underneath and the rest is grey, he is the fastest of the group. I am a mixure of red and brown, I'm light underneath and darker on top.

I love being a wolf it makes me feel free, I love everything that comes with it even the thought of imprinting on someone one day. I never really cared much for relationships, I was more focused on my family and friends. However the way Jared and Sam explain or even think about imprinting; I wouldn't mind having that one day.

A howl ripped through the air knocking me from my thoughts, letting out a sigh, I ran my hand through my hair and got out of bed. Not bothering about what I was wearing I run down the stairs passing my mother and Seth, sending them a quick smile I ran into the woods, took of my shorts and shifted.

My wolf howled in excitement and happiness as Sam informed us of recent advents.

The Cullen's were gone. . . . My excitement however died down at his next words.

Isabella Swan was missing.


	3. Finding Isabella

We spilt up into pairs, paul was with Jared, Embry was with Sam and I was on my own. I felt pride within myself for been on my own. I wanted to use this time to prove myself to the pack, I wanted to find the girl my father talked about and bring her home safely to her father.

Charlie Swan was a great man, I've only met him a few times. He always down on the weekend to pick up Billy and my father for fishing trips. My father told me how much the man loved his daughter, he never shut up about her; even more when he found out that she was coming to live with him.

It's just such a shame she got involed with the vampire coven in forks. Billy warned her many times to stay away but she ignored him. . . . And now she's missing.

I sniffed the air around me for any himt of vampire, I manage to catch a small hint off the Cullen vampire. The sent was maybe a couple of hours old but it was still something _"Hey guys, I have a scent"_ I told my brothers, I looked around me, my ears pricked for any sounds or movements _"It's a couple hours old, should I follow"_ I waited for my alpha to reply with my orders.

My brothers voices filled my head, I was trying to focus on one vocie and that was Sam's _"QUITE!"_ Sam ordered, a whine escaped my lips and my head bowed down in sign of respect _"Follow the scent Brad, we will ot be too far away if you run into trouble"_

I let out a small howl and took off in the direction the scent leaded. The further I got into the forest, the more I smelt. In mixed with the scent of leech was smell of roses and a hint of chocolate. My heart raced as the smell got stronger. I felt myself becoming anger, knowing the scents where mixed together, something within me didn't like it at all.

I paused in my step as I saw a young girl laying asleep on the forest floor. . . . The girl was Isabella Swan. I let my eyes travel over her body for any injuries but all seem to be fine _"Found her"_ I announced.

 _"Wait a go"_

 _"Great job Brad"_

 _"Well done Brad"_

I gave a wolfy smile at the praise I was getting _"Shift back and take her back to Charlie's"_ Sam says, I nod my head and went to shift back _"We will meet you there"_ That was the last thing I heard as I phased back to my human form. I pulled on my shorts that I had tied on my leg. Embry came up with the idea, so that we didn't have to leave shorts lying around the fo rest.

I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the girl "Isabella" I whispered softly to her but gained no response. I was now stood over her and looking down at her, I felt a growl rumble in my chest as the beautiful girl infront of me whispered that leeches name. . . . It just wasn't right and I don't know why.

My body shook a little but still I bent down and pulled the girl into my arms. She once again spoke his name but this time she was telling him not to leave. My eyes narrowed on the girl in my arms as she kept telling him not to leave.

It was then I realised that the stupid leech had left her in the forest all by herself. Did she not know there was another vampire around, she could of been easy pray. The thought of her been dinner for a vampire made my stomuch flip.

I forced my self to put that image in the back of my mind, she was safe. . . . Safe in my arms. I let out a content sigh as Isabella snuggled her head into my chest. A smile played on my lips as her actions, I pulled her closer to me, hoping to warm her up abit more before heading back to her home.

Back to her father.

The walk through the forest was peaceful, Isabella would mutter a few words now and then. Mostly about her leech leaving and having him take her best friend as well. I looked around me, I saw Jared in the distance watching me, he nods his head at me. I nod back and continued my way out, it didn't take long for me to made it to the edge of the forest.

I saw that the chief had call out his forces, along with them was my father, Billy Black and Jacob. I heard that the young Black had a crush on the girl. It was a shame that she prefered cold blooded leeches to warm blood werewolves.

"Here" I called out gaining Billy's attention, he turns to Charlie and says something to him. Charlie turns around a faces me "She's alright, just a little cold" I told the man as he rushes over to me with Jacob on his heel.

The Chief went to take her out of my arms but Isabella snuggled further into me, making me smile. However that earned me a glare from Jacob, I had to roll my eyes at the young lad, he would never have Isabella Swan. The though of him and her togther just didn't sit right with me, making me confused but I couldn't focus on that right now, I needed to get Isabella inside "Would you like me to take her in Chief Swan?"

Charlie looks a me and nods "That will be great Bradley" I nod my head "Thank you"

"No problem" I walked to the house with Charlie following me, I step in the house and looked around "Where would you like me to place her Cheif?" Charlie points to the sofa, I go over to and gently place Isabella down, she let out a moan in protest, I let out a chuckle and picked up the blanket that was over th back of the chair and placed it over her.

I move back from her and turn to Charlie, his eyes narrowed at me a little "Thank you for finding my baby girl"

"It's no problem Chief Sw-"

"Charlie" He cut me off, my eyebrow raised at him. Charlie looks to the floor in embarressment "You can call me Charlie"

I nod my head and smiled "Ok, Charlie" I pat his shoulder as I walked passed him, I turn my head back round to look at Isabella, then back to her father "Can I come and check on her either tomorrow or in a couple of days?"

"That's fine kid" He replied and goes over to his daughter and strokes her hair. I smiled at the scene in front of me, I was glad she was safe and alive. I was glad that Charlie didn't lose his daughter but something told me it was going to be hard for her to get over the the Cullens.

Something within me wanted me to be there with her every step of the way.


	4. A Talk With Sam

I groaned softly as the sun poured into my room, I let out a little huff and burried my head into my pillow hoping to get back to sleep. However people started to move about in the house; most likely my mother and father. I let out a growl and cured my super hearing, sighing I sat up and rubbed my face and took a deep breath. I had planned to sleep in late then visit Sam before my night patrol but I guess that's not going to happen.

I throw the cover off me and slid out of bed, I quickly found a pair of boxers and shorts and a vest top, mother wanted me to wear a shirt around my brother and sister. . . . I guess it would be weird with me walking around the house with no shirt on when the weather outside it awful.

I combed my finger through my hair to get rid of the bed head look, taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I headed downstairs to see my parents making breakfast. My belly growled at the smell of eggs and becon "Morning baby" Mother greeted me, she came over and kiss my cheek, making me groaned and pull away with a hint of a blush on my cheek.

"Mum" I whined, making my parents chuckle.

"Look Sue you made him blush" Dad points out laughing even more, he pats my shoulder "Your never too old for a mothers love son" I nod as he moves over to my mother to help her finish off "And good morning son"

"Morning guys" I smiled as I watch my parents work together, it was a perfect moment between the couple. It was like I had dissappeared and they were the only two people in the room.

I would like that again someday, maybe once I love again it will be like this but I had to wait until I imprinted. I wouldn't want to end up like Sam, Emily and Leah.

That also means I couldn't have Bella Swan. . . . Wait! What? I didn't like Isabella Swan, I mean she's a vampire girl; well she was. I was shook out of my thoughts by my father "What do you have planned for today Brad?"

"I was planning to sleep most of the day but that didn't work out" I told him, my mother plated the food and places then on the table "I'm going to see Sam I have something to talk to him about" My thoughts once again to my feeling around Bella, I sighed and shook my head "Then I guess I'll visit Isabella" My father shot me a look.

His eyebrow raised "Why would you visit Bella?"

"I'm worried about her?" My answer came out more like a question "I have permission from Charlie to see her"

"Of course he gave you permission you saved her" My mother proudly says, I look down to the floor with a smile on my face. I walked over to the table and sat down, I quickly place two stripts of becon and three eggs on my plate "You don't want more?" she questions.

I shook my head "I'll get something else at Sam's" I told her before digging into my food. By the time I had finished my food, Seth had joined us, I sent him a quick smile and stood up. I took my plate and place it in the sink, I go over to my mother and gove her a kiss on the cheek "Breakfast was wonderful mum" I run up the stairs to get my trainers and place them on before rushing back down to the kitchen "I shouldn't be out long" I tell them.

"Take as long as you need son" My father says with a little glee in his eyes, I nod my head and walk out the kitchen; only to bump into a moody Leah, I let out growl as she glared at me.

"Watch where your going traitor" she snapped,I growled a little louder, catching the attention of my parents. A smirk appeared on my sister's lips as she looks me over "You off to follow the cheating, drug dealing Sammy" My body began to shake. . . . How could she say that? She loves the guy and just because he left her against his will she turns into a raging bitch.

She needs to cool it, she's not the only one to have her heart broken. Everyone suffers from it once in their life time. I mean I have, my girlfriend of two years left me. . . . She died. She was ill, I stayed by her side as she took her last breath, it was heartbreaking, I'm still upset over it but she told me to move on at some point in my life.

And I will do just that with my imprint. Even with the imprint, my first love will always be in my heart, just like Leah is in Sam's.

"I don't have time for this" I growled out,my father rushes forward and place his hand on my arms, making me shake less. I didn't want to hurt my family, I shook my head, shot one last glare at Leah before leaving. I lost control over my body at the abuse my sister was shouting about the room about me. I quickly sprint over to the forest, I stript my clothes and phased, I let out a content sigh at being in my other body. My claws dug into the earth beneath me, my heart race as I begun my journey to Sam's.

My mind was peaceful, meaning no one was on patrol. This was good as my mind flew to thoughts about Isabella and how she made me feel when I was near and how my wolf side seemed protective of her.

How do I explain this to Sam.

I made it to Sam's, I let out a bark as I saw Emily out in the yard "Morning Bradley" I gave her a wolfy smile, my tongue falls out of my mouth, making her giggle. I walk over to the bushes and changed back into my clothes but leaving my top of, Emily didn't mind us been shirtless, she liked us to be comfortable with ourselves.

I picked up the shirt in my head and walked out the bushes, I went over to Emily and pull her into a hug "Morning Em" I pull away "Is Sam in?"

Emily smiles and nods "He's in the kitchen eating" I thanked her and head for the house "There is plenty for you too" I through her a quick wink, making her laugh and entered the house. Just like she said Sam was sat at the table digging into a plate full of pancakes.

I clear my throat to gain his attention "Hey Brad" He says with a mouth full of food, I shot him a look and sat down pulling my self a few pancakes. Sam looks at me his eyebrow raised, he turn his head to the side and looks at me with questionable eyes "What can I do for you?"

I look at him, my mouth opened and then closed "How did you know I wanted something?"

"Your never here for breakfast only when you have morning patrol" Sam explains to me "You have night patrol this week" he pauses a moment "So what do you need or is something wrong?"

I sigh and place my fork down, my hands found their way into my hair "Something happened" I pause a moment "Well-" I stuttered "I think something happened or something is wrong" I let out a breath "I'm not sure how to describe it"

"Just take you time to gather the right words and explain to me" Sam says placing his own fork down, he gave me his full attention for my problems and I didn't know how to tell him.

I groaned and let out a shaky breath "It's about Isabella" Sam look at me with the same look my father gave me. . . . Did they know something I didn't? Whatever it was I hope it wasn't bad "When I found her my wolf became unsettled until I had her in my arms" I tell him, Sam remains silent at my information "I didn't want to let her go, I offered Charlie to carry her and put her on the sofa but I didn't want to let go" I rambled on "I also told the Chief that I would be around either later today or in a couple of days" I took a breath "I didn't even realize I said those words untill the Chief agree for me to visit" Sam still remained silent, this was really putting me on edge.

Was something wrong?

"Please say something" I begged my long time friend and alpha.

"How do you feel about going to see her?" Sam asked me.

"Excited" I blurted out without a second thought "I- I mean" I stuttered out "My wolf feels calm knowing he is going to see her"

"I don't know what to tell you Brad" His answer made me frown "You need to see or rather feel this yourself" he explains leaving me feel confused "Just go see her and everything will be explain" he pauses "I think" A smirk works its way onto his lips, he stands up and comes over to me and pats me on the shoulder "Welcome to the club" Where his last words to me before going to join Emily in the garden.

I let out a frustrated growl, I came for answers and all I got was a riddle. I guess I'll just have to do what he said and see for myself. I left my plate and rush out the door and for the woods and shifted.

"Good luck" I hear Sam shout before I sprint off. . . . I think I was going to need it.


	5. Seeing Her

My nerves shook through my body as the Swan house came into my view. I took a breath and shifted back, pulling on my shorts and a shirt, I doubt the Chief Swan would be happy if I turned up shirtless. I took a step out of the bushes, my heart began to race as I got closer to the door, I raise my hand to knock on the door "Deep breaths Bradley" I gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

It felt like a life time even though it was seconds for the door to open, a smile placed on my lips as I came face to face with Chief Swan "Hey Chief" I greeted.

The Chief looks at me, his mouth twitches into a half smile "I thought I told you to call me Charlie son"

I let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck "Sorry Chie-" I paused as his eyes narrowed at me, I let out a little cough "I mean Charlie"

Charlie let out a chuckle "What can I do for you Bradley?"

"I-I" I stuttered out "Yo-u" I shook my head, pull it together Bradley. Intaking a calming breath I made eye contact with Chief Swan "I wanted to check on Isabella" I said in a firm tone "I mean if that's still ok with you Chie. . . Charlie?"

Charlie nods his head and opens the door wider for me to enter "That's fine" He grumbled "After all you where the one to find her" I could hear he was grateful.

"It was nothing sir" I mumbled "We had another three guys looking through the woods as well, either one of us could of found her" I ranted out.

The Chief looked at me amusement playing in his eyes "Still" His spoke "Thank you"

I just nodded my head not really knowing how to respond, I let a sigh and opened my mouth to speak when a scream echoed through out the house "Isabella" I mumbled, before rushing through the house and up the stairs, my heart raced as the panic set in. I could hear the Chief following behind me, I wasted no time in barging into Isabella's room.

My whole body froze in shock at the sight of Isabella fighting her covers, her face was pale and covered in tears, I look to the Chief who looked at his daughter with tears of his own dripping down his face. I somehow managed to pull myself together and moved over to the bed "Isabella" I whispered gently, her screams turned into whimpers as my hands gently laid upon her arm, I briefly look up at the Chief before gathering Isabella into my arms and slowly sat on her bed.

I let out a relief sigh as she became quite and her breathing began to return to normal "Thank you" My head snapped up to the Chief, I saw that he had shed more tears "She was the same last night" He whispers out "I-I" He stutters "I don't know why she's like this, I know it's her first break up but she shouldn't be like this"

"No she shouldn't" I spoke softly, looking at the brunette in my arms, I know it wasn't a normal relationship between the two, with him been a vampire. . . . I just don't understand her reaction, she should be glad he was gone, he would of left her at one point in the future. I mean the family didn't age, people would notice this, so I didn't understand why she wasn't prepared for this not unless she wanted to turn. I let out a growl at my sudden though, she wouldn't do that not to Charlie or me. . . . Wait I hardly know the girl, I really shouldn't care but I do and I don't know why.

"You don't think he would have hur-" My growl cut him off, I quickly checked over Isabella before turning my attention to Chief Swan.

I let out a snarl "He would have to answer to me if he did" My body shook a little. Deep breaths Bradley, your in a room with the Chief and Isabella.

I felt a pair of hands grab my shirt, my heart jumped at the contact, my shaking stopped. I look down at the girl a little shocked at the effect she had on me.

Why did she effected me this way? How was she able to calm me? Sam told me my questions would be answered but they are still left unanswered.

I felt Isabella stir in my arms, a small groan escapes her lips "I leave you to it" Chief Swan says backing out of the room "I know she's in good hands"

The Chief leaves, my attention turns fully onto Isabella, her eyes lids flicker "Isabella" I called softly, Isabella moves her head from my chest "I'm Bradley Clearwater, I was the one who found you in the forest"

"Hello" She mumbles, my eyes widen and my heart stops as our eyes connect.

Imprint. . . .


	6. Freaking Out

Time stop around us, my breath caught in my throat as I stared into Isabella's doe brown eyes, my gaze never faltered as flashes of images invaded my mind.

 _A man and women sat on the beach, the women was inbetween the man legs, the pair where facing the ocean watching as the sun began to set. The women turns her head to the man and kissed his cheek, I let out a gasp as the pulls back. . . . It was Isabella. my heart began to race as she stared lovingly at the man "This was a perfect first date Bradley" I was stunned as my name fell from her lips._

 _"I'm glad you think so Isabella" I says rasing my hand to rub her cheek, before she turns around and finishes watching the sunset._

 _The imaged changed to us at Emily's with the pack, my heart warmed at the sight of Isabella getting along with my family "I'm glad I took the risk in saying yes to you my love" She whispers to me._

 _Next was a house on La Push, there was a moving van and the pack where carrying boxes. . . . Our home together. I tried to keep up with all the images in my head but it was overwhelming. One that did catch my eyes was the pack in suites and the imprints in dress and then there was me standing at the front of the room with a huge smile on my face. I was getting married, I wanted so bad to see Isabella but the vision ended bring me back to reality._

I just stared at her, I couldn't look away from her, I couldn't believe it. Isabella Swan was my imprint, I think I'm in shock right now. My mind was racing, I wanted to talk but words weren't forming "Are you ok?" I hear the soft whisper of my imprint speak.

I slowly nod my head, in truth I was freaking out, I needed to leave but at the same time I didn't want to "I should be asking you that question" I managed to say, my eyes finally flickered away from her for a moment before ruturning back to her. I watch as Isabella looks me over, she slowly moves out of my grip, I had to hold back a whimper at her actions.

"I don't think I'm ok" She breathed out, tears formed in her eye, I nod my head at her reply, she wipes her tears away with her hand "But, I will be eventually" A small smile appeared on my lips "I think" She mumbled quitely, I guess she didn't want me to hear but I did.

I just hope I will be able to make her happy in time. I hope she forgets her vampire, I froze a moment at the thought of the Cullen, it got me wondering did she know she was dating a vampire? If she did would she date a wolf?

Oh man this is a nightmare. What if he came back and wanted her, would she leave me? I whined at the thought of my imprint rejecting me for an undead parasite.

I needed to leave, I couldn't freak out infront of my imprint "I-I" I stuttered out, clearing my throat I spoke again "I need to get going" My heart dropped a little as I saw the hurt in Isabella's eyes "I want to know if I could come and see you again?" I smiled as she nodded her head "Great" I beamed out, I stood up, leaning forward I placed a kiss on her cheek "See you soon Isabella"

"It's Bella" She muttered before I could leave. I turn to look at her "I like to be called Bella"

"I happen to love your name" I says with a charming smile "Isabella" Shooting her a quick wink, I left the room and rushed down the stairs, the Chief was sat watching the TV "See you later Chief" I paused a moment "Do you have soon paper and a pen?" I asked the Chief nods getting up to find what I asked for. He returns moments later "Thanks" I says, I wrote my number on the pad and handed it to the Chief "Call me if you need me"

The Chief just stares at the pad "I will Bradley" I hear him say before I left the house. Once I entered the woods I started to freak again, I still couldn't believe my luck, I had imprinted on a vampire ex girlfriend. The pack are going to have a right laugh at this, I just hope they don't take it too far and insult my Isabella.

I didn't bother to phase I simply sprinted to Sam and Emily's house, I needed my Alpha and my cousin right now, my head was a mess and I know the pair would be the best people to talk to.

I let out a sigh of relief as the house came to view, I saw Embry outside of the house "Please tell me Sam is in?" I asked as I got closer to the house.

"He's in the kitchen with Emily mate" Embry answered, he frowns at me "Are you ok?"

"I-I" I was going to say to him that I was fine but what was the point in lying to my pack mate "I really don't know right now Em" I moved passed him ending our conversation. I bursted through the door making Emily jump and Sam growl, I watch as he pulls Emily to his chest "Sorry" I tell them.

Sam relaxes and loosens his grip on Emily, the pair stare at me "Are you ok?" Emily asks me concern written over her face.

"It happened didn't it" Sam pipes in before I could say anything "It all make sense to you now" I nod my head, I couldn't speak.

"What are you both on about?" Emily asks, looking between me and Sam.

"I imprinted" I finally spoke out "I imprinted" I whisper to myself, the words just didn't seem real to me. I have a soul mate, just like Sam and Jared. However I just knew my relationship with Isabella was going to be different then my pack mates and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Oh, how wonderful" Emily beams, she removes herself from Sam and rushes over to me, wrapping her arms around me "So" She pulls away from me "Who is she?" She asks, I open my mouth to answer when she spoke again "Do we know her?"

"Emily" I pipe in before she could ask another question "I'm not sure if you know her" I look over at Sam a moment, then back at Emily "You might have heard of her"

"Really"

I nod "It's Isabella Swan" I say looking away from her.

Emily gasps "The vampire girl" A growl left my lips at her words. Sam stood up and growled back at me, making me whimper.

"Sorry" I mumble to Emily, she just gives me a sweet smile "It's just" I couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling or my worries and doubts.

However Emily said it for me "Your worried she will go back to him if he returned" I nod my head "Your also worried about how she will react when you tell her about the imprint and being a wolf and you want to know if she knew about him being a vampire?"

"Can you read my mind Emily" I chuckled out.

Emily giggles "I know you" She pats my shoulder "Your my cousin, we grew up together I know how your mind works Brad" She once again pulls me into her arms "Everything will work out"

My eyes lock with Sam's "I hope your right cousin"


	7. Telling The Pack

I sat down at the table as Emily made me a hot chocolate to calm my nerves, I was going to tell the guys as soon as they came off patrol. I didn't know how they would react, Paul has started to call Isabella leech lover I think I could hold myself back from attacking him for that. However, I doubt I would be able to restrain myself if he says something that even I have thought, I really hope he doesn't I did not want to fight with my pack brother "Here you go sweetie" Emily says placing the cup in front of me.

My hands wrap around the cup, I smile up at her "Thank you Em" Her hand rested upon my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will be fine" She reasurred me but all I could do is nod my head, I know I shouldn't be acting like this. I shouldn't be ashamed of the imprint it's such a wonderful feeling for a wolf to feel.

"She's right you know" My head snaps up at the sound of Sam's voice, he was leaned againest the wall, his eyes following Emily's every move.

Was I going to be that bad?

"I'm not worried" I lied to the pair, both raised their eyebrows at me, I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my hot chocolate, I let out a little moan as the chocolate slid down my throat.

"Liar" They both spoke.

I was about to response when the door opened and the pack enetered "Who's a Liar?" Jared spoke up walking towards the table, pulling out a chair for himself, Paul and Embry followed his actions.

"N-o o-ne" I stuttered out, I meantly cursed myself as the boys shot me a look.

"We will get back to that in a moment" Sam pipes up, he walks closer to us his attention on Paul and Jared as the pair where just on patrol "Any sign of the red head?"

"Nope"

"None"

"It was a clear run?" Sam questions, looking between the pair.

"All clear" Jared replies.

"I was hoping for some action" Paul whined a little "But it was quite, I doubt she's gone though"

"She after something" I jump into the converasaton "I mean why else would she risk her life coming back here where we are?" I asked my pack.

"She's a vamp dude, I doubt she is smart" Jared jokes with a laugh.

"Maybe she's friends with the leech lover" Paul spat out, without meaning to a growl slipped out of my mouth, Paul turns to me in surprise "Did you just growl at me?"

I cleared my throat and looked away from Paul "No" I says looking back at him, he shot me a glare "May-" I started but changed my answer as his glare deepened "Yes" I spoke through gritted teeth.

Jared and Embry's eyes widen at the tone of my voice "What the hell man?" Paul growled out, I watched as he intake a breath, he was trying to calm himself down.

"I-I" I started out, my mind went blank, I didn't have a clue how to tell them. I couldn't say it was nothing as I hardly get angry. My eyes shot over to Sam and Emily, I silently pleaded with my eyes for some help.

Sam cleared his throat gaining everyones attention apart from Paul's, who was still glaring at me "There is a reason Bradley growled at you moments ago Paul"

"Do tell" He muttered, pulling his gaze from me to Sam.

"Well you see" Sam begun "Our dear brother her-"

"I imprinted" I blurted out intrupting Sam, I nervously look at my pack mates waiting for a reaction. Jared beamed and leaned over the table to pat me on the shoulder.

"Congrats mate" He says to me "It's a wonderful feeling" I gave him a smile and nod my head in agreement. It hasn't even been a day and I enjoy the way I was feeling.

"Congrats bro" Embry says shooting me a wink, making me chuckle a little.

Paul cleared his throat, I turn my attention to him. He has his arms crossed over his chest and hs eyebrow was raised "Congrats mate" He starts off "Way to lose your ball and all" Embry snickered as Sam, Jared and me glared at him "However, I hardly see how this has to do with leech lover"

My eyes darken as a snarl escape my lips "Paul" Sam warns him, but Paul just shrugs his words off.

"Seriously" Paul growled out "I know you saved her an all" My wolf whimpered as the images of my Isabella lying in the woods cold, alone and broken. Jared shoots me a look as the sound left my lips, his eyes widen finally understanding.

"Oh shit" He whispers, looking between me and Paul.

"But she's all for leeches" He spat out, my heart ached at his words "An cold and undead creature" He contiuned one "I bet she even planned to be turned if the leeches didn't leave" My body shook, I didn't know it was due to the anger of Paul been a dick or it was the sudden sadness of his imprint only wanting a leech.

"Paul man" Jared spoke up, hoping to shut him up.

"It shouldn't even matter anyway dude, you have a impr-" Before he could finish a deep growl escaped my lips, I quickly stood up, knocking the chair over. My fits slammed onto the table, my hold body trembled, I felt Sam move towards Emily and remove her from the room before returning. Jared and Embry watched me closely, however my attention was on Paul "Bradley" He spoke up, he looked a little shocked at my actions.

I growled once more, I wasn't sure if I could stay human at this point. I slowly moved towards the door wanting a quick escape, I know Paul would probably have something to say once I tell him that the one he called leech lover was my imprint. I turn to look at the pack, my eyes settle on Paul "For your information Lahote, Isabella Swan is my imprint" I snarked out.

Paul's face crumbles a little at the news "I-I" He stuttered "Brad" He went to take a step forward but pauses in his place when I growled at him "I'm so sor-"

I let out a humorous laugh "Just don't" I open the door and took a step out "It's not like I'm going to get the girl" I spat out "I'm alive and warm" With that I left the house "Oh" I shouted out knowing my pack could hear "Lets not forget I'm the wrong kind of creature" I stormed toward the forest before I could enter, I phased. I shook my fur out and began running, I didn't really care where I ended up I just ran; away from the pack, home and Isabella Swan.


	8. Thoughts And The Chase

I couldn't think stright, my mind was in over drive. I couldn't control my emotions right now, apart of me was upset about my pack brother words and the other part was mad at Isabella for even thinking about changing into the very creature he hunts. I did not know if she knew about them being vampire but if she did would she go so far as being changed by the Cullens and live an long life by the leeches side.

The thought alone made me want to vomit, makes me want to howl to the world in sadness, I probably go as far as crying in a ball in bed. We have no idea how this kind of decision would effect the wolf. No wolf that has imprinted has been rejected. I know that she would be stll around but it just would be the same, no body heat, no heart. . . . Guess I'm just the unlucky one to imprint on someone already broken.

My paws thundered across the forest floor, I finally retreated from my thoughs to scan the area. I let out a whimper when I realised I had ran to the Swan's home. I let out a huff, I wanted to clear my head and be away from my pack and newly imprint but I guess my subconscious had other ideas. I sighed and tilted my head, I could hear the heart beat of both Isabella and the Chief, the pair seemed to be calm and where talking to each other. . . . Well the Chief was talking Isabella was only answering when asked a question. I stepped closer, I cautiously looked through the window hoping to get a look at my imprint. I couldn't get a good luck, in the end I made the decision to lay down and keep an eye on the house for a while, I was not in a rush to get back home and the pack with phase if they needed to contact me.

My eyes where glued on the house; my heart skipped a beat as Isabella finally asked her father a question and it was about me "Dad" Isabella's hollow voice made my ears twitch "Why did Bradley visit?"

"He was worried about you Bells" The Chief answered "He was also the one that found you in the woods" I hear the Chief take a breath "I saw no harm in the boy coming to check on you"

"He's Harry Clearwaters son right?" She asks.

"Yes he is" The Chief replies "He's the oldest out of Harry's three children"

Isabella let out a shutter breath "I think he's nice" She mumbles, I could tell she was blushing a little at her words, the Chief let out a little chuckle "Do you think he will come to see me again?" She asks with a little hope in her voice. My heart raced at her words, she wanted to see me, my imprint wanted to see me again.

"I'm sure he will Bells" The Chief grumbles "I have his phone number if you ever want to call him and talk or arrange to meet" The Chief paused a moment "I'm sure he would like that"

I nod my head in agreement, I would very much love that. Thank you Chief for planting the idea in your daughters mind. "I'll think about it" She whispered, that was enough for me to let out a happy yip. My happiness came to a sudden stop as the smell of leech tingled my nose, I knew the Cullens have been here but their scent was not as strong as this. . . . No this was new. I got to my feet and sniffed the air, my heart froze for a moment, the leech was so close to my imprint. My eyes scanned the area until landing on the red headed vampire, her ruby eyes glared into mine and a snarl escaped her lips.

If glares could kill, I would be dead twice over. My eyes narrowed at the leech, I look toward the house to see my imprint and her father safe and sound inside before turning my attention back to the red head. I had to get her away from the house, I needed to call on my brothers but I couldn't howl so close to my imprints house, not when the chief owns a gun and could probably shoot me for being on his property.

I let out a warning growl at the leech, she sneered back. I snarled and without hesitation I sprint towards the leech, I almost swore I heard the vampire curse before making a run for it.

Once I knew I was far enough I pulled my head back a howled for my pack. I kept a steady pace, I wasn't running to fast I just had to keep the leech in my sight.

No even a minute after my howl my brothers had joined, it was time to hunt a leech.

 _"Bradley where are you?"_ Sam asks me.

 _"In the woods behind Isabella's home"_ I answered back, in that moment I tried not to think of the conversation I overheard the Chief and my imprint just have.

 _"Seems the imprint is working"_ Sam commented, I let out a huff and once again tried to think of something else but Isabella was all I could think off. I wanted to turn back and check she was safe and well, I wanted to turn back and pull her into my arms and never let her go. I wanted to keep her hidden from every single vampire in the world; it was a little upsetting that I couldn't, once again I think the Chief would shot me for even touching his daughter.

I heard the pack snicker at my sudden thoughts at been shot by my imprints father _"I think your safe from her father Brad"_ Jared tells me _"I think you have a head start in gaining his approval"_

 _"Jared right man"_ Paul spoke up making me snarl, I wasn't in the mood for him right now, I still wanted to take a chunk out of him _"Sorry man"_ Paul sighs _"but you did save her, any father would be thankful for that"_

The felt the pack cringe at the state of my imprint on the forest floor, the way she cried out for the leech as I took her in my arms, I shook my thought and focus my attention back on the red head _"Forget it we have a vampire to catch"_

 _"I'm not that far from you man, I can smell you"_ Embry says, I pick up a little more speed.

 _"Bradley you think you can floor her?"_ Sam asks, I watched the red head in front of me, her direction hasn't change since I started chasing after her, she would know that by now the other wolves had to have joined me. She was smart, we know that, she has escaped us countless of times. . . . What was she playing at _"BRADLEY"_ Sam shouts at me.

 _"On it boss"_ I in take a deep breath, my claws dug into the ground, without hesitation I leap in the air and land on the red heads back. She snarled as my claws dug in to her back,

"You filthy mutt" She snarks, my jaw over her neck, making her scream as I pulled at it. I went in for the kill, just before I did the red head somehow got her arms out of my grip and with one powerful push, I flung off her and straight into Embry who had just arrived.

 _"Sorry man"_ I say to my pack brother as I moved myself off him, I shook my fur and give Embry a quick nudge before turning my attention back to the red head. I growled and dug my claws in the ground. The red head rubbed her neck and looks at me in fear; this shock not only me but the pack, for the first time since we started the hunt against the red head she looked scared.

Shaking her head "You just got lucky" She says, I think she was trying to reassure herself more then anything.

 _"That's what you get for hanging around an imprints home"_ Paul snarls, I shook my head, my ears twitched at the sound of the pack heading towards me and Embry. The red heads head snapped up, she could hear them as well "I'll get you back for this" She says narrowing her eyes at me, I growled and took a step forward, her eyes once again held fear. She slowly walked backward, I trotted forward at each step she took. Embry walked to my side snarling at the vampire, I heard my brothers growl and emerge from the bushes; we had her surrounded.

 _"Looks like we have her boys"_ Paul beamed out.

 _"Don't get too cocky Paul"_ Sam ordered him _"Something can still go wrong"_

The red head looks around her looking for a way to escape _"What's the plan?"_ Jared asks, my eyes narrow at the leech as a smile appears on her lips.

 _"She has something planned"_ I butted in before Sam could tell us anything. Paul growled and jumped at the red head, the pack snarl as she slides under him and takes off running once more _"I told you"_ I snarled, before taking off after her _"You just can't control yourself can you Paul"_

 _"How was I suppose to know she was going to do that"_ He shot back.

 _"No one knew what she would do but you should have waited for all of us to be ready"_ I growled in frustration, Paul was always eager to get rid of the leeches; one of theses days he'll get himself hurt or worse killed.

 _"I am not"_ Paul snaps, I groaned as I realise my thoughts had been read by the pack.

 _"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU"_ Sam snapped, making me and the lads whimper _"We need to focus"_ I look to see that I was a little bit behind my pack brothers, letting out a soft growl I picked up the pace and caught up to my brothers.

We managed to catch up to the red head only for her to jump off the edge of a cliff _"Great"_ Paul commented. I shook my head, I couldn't believe I almost killed her today only for her to get away. . . . It was a bit disappointing.

I felt a nudge against my side, I look to see Sam _"You did your best today Brad"_ I nod my head _"Go home and rest, I'll take over your patrol tonight with Embry"_

 _"Bu-"_

Sam interrupted me _"Go home Bradley"_ I lowered my head and my paws moved backward at Sam's order.

 _"See you tomorrow guys"_ I says to my pack brothers.

 _"Bradley dude abou-"_

I growl at Paul's voice _"Not tonight Paul"_ Jared says to Paul, unlike Paul he knew that now wasn't the best time to talk about everything that had happened earlier today.

I hear Paul sigh as I took off home. I throw on a pair of short and a t shirt then entered the house to see my family apart from Leah sitting down for dinner "You want to join us son?" Dad asks, I nod my head and spent some time with my parents and brother before heading to bed.

Tomorrow I would tell my parents about imprint on Isabella Swan.


	9. Telling The Parent

**A/N: Hey guys, I was a little disappointed in my update the other day, the chapter was took short for my liking and the chapter title sucked. I decided to keep the chapter the same but added more to it as well as changing the title, I hope you enjoy both chapters, I would also love some comments, I know I don't update as much as people would like but I want to know if the story is to your liking and if you want somethings changing or adding.**

 **Thanks**

 **Angel Wings**

* * *

The next morning, I woke just before the sun had begun to raise. I groaned into my pillow, I did not have a decent night sleep, my mind was racing and my emotions where high with disappointment from last night and I was nervous about today. I let out a yawn and stretched my muscles out, I tossed my blanket to the side and climbed out of bed; walking over to my draw I pulled out a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt.

I decided against a shower as I heard the sound of my parent, moving around in the kitchen getting breakfast sorted. I knew I only had about 15 to 20 minutes until my sibling came down for breakfast. I took a deep breath and left my room, I slowly walked to the stairs "You can do this Brad" I took my first step "Your parents will be happy you've found someone" I took a couple more "They want to see me happy and have what they have" I reached the bottom "Oh man" I in take another breath "I wasn't this nervous telling them about Lily" I turn the corner to see my mother at the oven, with my father gently holding her, together the pair where making pancakes.

I knew I would be half of lucky to have a relationship like my parents, I thought at one point I could have that with Lily but an illness got in the way of our love and I sadly lost her. However, the whole thing could have turned into a Sam, Emily and Leah situation. Although I can't help but wonder if Lily wasn't taken from me could she have been my imprint or has it always been written that Isabella Swan was to be mine.

"Good morning son" I jumped at the sound of my fathers voice, both parents chuckle at me "Where's your head wandered off to?"

I raise an eyebrow at and shrugged my shoulder "Not fully awake yet" I say and took a seat at the table and waited for my food, the smell alone was making me drool.

I saw my parents eye me, my mother went back to cooking but my father came to sit beside me "I heard a howl yesterday tea time" I look at my father and nod my head "Did you run into trouble"

"Yes, we did" I answered him, I sucked in a breath "I got mad yesterday at Paul about something and I couldn't control myself and I phased" I explained, my mother comes over to me and gently place her hand on my shoulder.

"What did he say to make you so angry baby?" My mother asked concerned "Your one of the calmest wolves in the pack"

"Your mothers right son" My father spoke up, agreeing with my mother "Whatever he said must have had to been to do with something or someone close to your heart"

"Wait" His mother pipes in "He didn't say anything about us or your siblings did he" I shook my head, I knew this was my moment to tell them about imprint on Chief's Swan daughter, a daughter who's dad if a close friend to mine and Billy Black.

"No, he said something about m-" The words 'my imprint' would not leave my mouth. I groaned softly and ran my hands through my hair. I opened my mouth to say them words when my father spoke out.

"Wait" Father says "Please tell me he didn't say anything awful about sweet Lily" My eyes shot to my father's, my heart ached a little as her name was spoken. My ached had dulled since the imprint at the thought of Lily, it says that your imprint become the centre of a wolves world and they have your heart and soul but to me Lily will always have a place in my heart; just like Leah will always be in Sam's heart.

I hope to tell Isabella about my first love and I hope that she understands that even though she's my imprint a bit of my heart with belong to Lily. I bet she would say the same about that damn leech.

"No" My voice cracked a little, I look over my shoulder to see my mother finishing up breakfast "Mum can you please stop for a moment and sit down"

Mother turned the over off and moved to sit beside my father "What is it son?" Father asks me.

I began playing with my fingers "You acting weird Bradley" Mother comments "Your kind of making me nervous"

I let out a chuckle "It's nothing bad" I says looking at both of my parent "I promise" I says with a small smile, my parents nod as I let out a shaky breath. It's now or later Bradley "Paul got me so mad because he was talking wrong about my imprint" I had my eyes close as I spoke so I didn't see my parents reaction.

That was until I heard a little squeal, I opened my eyes to see my parents smiling widely, my mother hopped out of her sit and crushed me into a hug "Oh my boy" I wrap my arms around her, she pulls back and places a kiss on my forehead "I am so happy for you Bradley"

"Thank you mum" I say to her as she pulls from my grip, I stood up and offer my hand to my father; he shakes it then pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Congrats son" He whispers softly "Don't be to worried about giving your love to your imprint my boy" He says pulling away, I look at him confused, I wasn't worried. . . . Well I don't think I was "Lily would be happy to see you move on" His tells me, my eyes water a little.

"I hope so" I mumbled.

"Tell us Bradley" Mother chirps in "Who is the lucky lady"

I clear my throat "Um well" I rub the back of my neck "You see the reason why I got angry with Paul was because he kept calling my imprint names" I pause a moment "He didn't know I imprinted on her yet but he still didn't have to call her those names"

"What kind of names" My mother asks.

"Leech lover an-"

"Wait" My father interrupted with a wide grin and his face, his eyes also twinkled in excited "You imprint on his daughter" My father laughs "The Chief's daughter" I slowly nod my head.

My mother looked between us confused "Who's daughter? You said Chief you don't mean one of Billy Black daughters do you?"

Me and father look at my mother then let out a laugh "No dear" My father looks to me and gives me a nod to reveal my imprint to my mother.

I took a breath and look to my mother in the eyes "I imprinted on Chief Swan's daughter Isabella Swan"


	10. Reactions And A Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been studying and doing course work and recently been revising for a couple of tests. I have completed my course work and have done two test and only one to go if I have passed the first two. It's been a really hard year but I guess that's what I get for wanting a career change, now with everything almost over I hope to get back into my writing whilst I have the time as I have until September before my next course starts.**

* * *

Silents filled the room as I stared at my mother, I held my breath waiting for a reaction from my mother. I knew my father would be calm and happy about me imprinting on one of his best friends daughters but my mother on the hand she wasn't a big fan of Isabella for choosing to date a Cullen, even if we are unsure that Isabella knew the true nature of her boyfriend at the time "Sue" My father called out to her, my mother flickered her eyes over to my dad before landing back on me. My breath stuttered as a smile made it's way on upon her face to show her support but even then her eyes were a give away.

She held no emotion to the news of my imprint "I am happy for you Brad" My heart broke a little at her false words, she wasn't happy for me. I knew she wanted what was best for me and I know she thinks it wasn't Isabella but the fate has chosen this beautiful woman to be my imprint whether she turns out to be my friend, girlfriend, wife or the mother of my children in years to come, I only hope that Isabella could prove to my mother that she is what is best for me.

"You don't need to lie mother" I called her out, I hear her let out a sigh.

"I am sorry son" She says, putting her hand on my arm "It's just going to take a while for the information to sink in" My father smiled and kisses my mother on the cheek.

"I know" I mumbled, running my hand through my hair "But you have to understand" I spoke up, I stared my mother in the eyes "That Isabella is going to be the centre of my world, you know how this works"

My mother nods her head "Of course dear we have seen it with Sam and Jared" I let out a breath, glad to see she understood that I wouldn't be able to just ignore my Isabella "Could you just. . ." My heart stuttered as my ears strained to pick up her last words, a frown appeared on my face, I tilt my head to the side.

"Could I just what mother?" I demanded, my eyes shifted to my father who was shaking his head in disappointment and he gripped hold of my mother and started to pull her away from. The actions of my father told me that what my mother had whispered might make me angry.

"Could you just not bring her around here. . " A growl escaped my lips at her words "Not until she can prove worthy of your imprint"

I narrowed my eyes at the woman in front of me, the woman that give birth to me and always told me to follow my heart, the very same woman that told me that after losing Lily I could find happiness and love again, in my eyes these emotions came back to me the moment I imprinted on Isabella.

Isabella Swan was my love and my happiness, everything my mother wanted since the day I was born, even more so when I lost Lily. I just could not understand why it was so hard for her to see that.

"She is worthy" I growled out "She deserves the love and happiness that I have to offer" My body began to shake a little "She deserves the world" I took one step forward "She is my world" I sneered out.

"Please calm down son" My father says.

I growled at him "I am trying to" I snapped "But I finding it hard to with her in the room" I falter a little as a tears leaked from my mothers eyes and began rolling down her cheek, I intake a deep breath hoping to gain control of myself to ask one simple question that I know I might not like the answer to "Why do you think she is unworthy mum?"

I stared into the eyes of my mother waiting for any other emotions to flicker in her expression, I watch her let out a shaky breath and open her mouth to answer but paused a moment, I let out a soft growl in warning her to answer the question truthfully "She dated a leech for spirits sake" She screamed out "A god damn vampire, a cold hearted bloodsucker, a killer" she took a deep breath "The very thing that you were born to kill, do you think she is going to accept you once she finds out you are made to kill her old lover and his family?"

"I - I hope" I stuttered out.

"I just don't want to see my baby boy hurt" My mother sobbed out "Losing Lily was hard on you baby but it won't be anything like losing your imprint" She takes a breath and pulls out of my fathers arms and slowly walks towards me, by now I had stop shaking and was just staring at her, my eyes full of tears "The stories about the imprints have been true so far" She takes a breath as more tears fell "What is they to say about a wolf been rejected by his imprint" She sobs out "What will happen if she chooses him over you if he came back" She pulls me into her arms "I don't want to lose my baby"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight against my chest, I look over her shoulder to see my father staring at us sadly "I am not going anywhere mommy" I whisper in her ear "The leech is gone and has left my imprint broken" I pull away to look at my mother, I wiped her tears away "I want to help her, I want to be there for her as she goes through this heartbreak" I pause a moment "She needs someone to help her through this just like I did, and we all know that Chief Swan doesn't do well with emotion" I laughed out, making my parent chuckle "There is reason she is my imprint mother, put your trust in our tribe spirits"

"I will" She slowly stood up "I am proud of you my son" She says, running her hand over my cheek "I hope for the best for your relationship with Isabella"

I nod my head "I plan to be her friend and want her to develop feelings for me with sharing my secret but I have a feeling that it might be hard to hide. I remember Sam saying that Billy told him that she was curious young lady"

"You believe that she knew about the Cullen's" My father spoke up.

"I have a feeling she did" I answered, my father went to speak but was interrupted by a phone righting, my father reach over the counter and pick up my phone, I frowned in wonder who was ringing, it couldn't be the pack as we howl when we are need and I know my cousin Em was busy baking got knows what. My dad handed me my phone, I looked at it and didn't recognise the number. I just shrugged my shoulders and answered the phone "Hello"

"Hi" A small and timid voice called back "Is this Bradley Clearwater?"

"Yes it is" I answered back "May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, right . . . Sorry" The voice stuttered, at that moment I had a feeling I knew who it was but I wanted her to confirm it "It's Bel- Isabella Swan as you like to call me" she says giving me a nervous giggle.

A smile broke upon my face, my mother stared at me but my father gave me a knowing look "Hey Isabella" Her name sounded so perfect coming from my lips. . . My Isabella.

"My dad said you gave him you number if he needed you or if I wanted to talk to you" I nod my head in agreement to what she had said, I was just caught up in the fact that she had called me that I forgot that she couldn't see me nod my head "Th-at's still alright isn't it?"

"Of course it is" I beamed out "So Miss Swan what can I do for you?"

"Could you maybe come over and hang out with me for a while?" She asks in a hopeful voice.

"I can do that" I tell he, my cheeks where beginning to hurt from smiling so wide "I have something to do first then I'll be right over is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you" She replies.

"No problem Isabella, see you soon" I hear her let out a shaky breath before hanging up, I began to bounce on my feet "She wants to see me" I beamed, my father just laughed at me, whiles my mother looks on in concern "It will be fine mum"

"I know sweetheart" She smiles and places a kiss on my cheek "Now go make that girl feel alive again, show it's not the end of the world and that she can do better then that leech" I nod my head "Show her you can be that man for her Brad"

"I will mum and sorry for losing my temper" I tell her.

My mother shook her head "It was my fault baby" She mutters "Now go" She pushes me towards the down "Do what you need to do then go see Isabella" I smile at her and walk to the door, I grab my keys and headed out.

Just one stop before going to see my Isabella.


End file.
